Poketouring ! Movie Mayhem
by jessie stitch
Summary: Jessie and Domino get a new filming job! Giovanni isn't pleased. So he fiddles around with the forces of nature... R&R cus if I don't get a review I don't post the next chapter.


DISCLAIMER:   
  
Alright Satoshi! Kneel down to me right here, right now! I own pokemon now! Now hand over the papers with my signature on it and... wait a minute... this is YOUR signature. Sorry my mistake, I guess I don't own pokemon. But I do own the pokemno that aren't in the 351 list with Beth! Ok, see you!  
  
A/N:  
  
Pikachu, AKA Pikacrap ran away. This is in all of my stories. I'm no longer a rocketshipper so any hints you saw in my previous stories no longer exist. James is a stupid braindead zombie in Cwoko now, Domino's joined the group, and even though Meowth came back in 'All Glitched Up', he went on holiday FOR REAL NOW. He's in Hawaii learning how to dance the hula with Lilo and Stitch, while staying with them and Nani. And when they take up the photographing job, THEY ARE IN NO WAY RELATED TO TWO NAMED FREAK AKA TODD OR SNAP OR WHATEVER IT IS!!!!!!! He's in Cwoko as well.   
  
  
~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:~:`:  
  
It was yet another boring day with nothing to do. Ash, Misty, Jessie and Domino were all lying on the bed, bored out of their brains. The day hadn't been going well.  
  
After Giovanni found out Jessie had ditched James ,while Meowth left, and went with the 'twerps' along with Domino, he fired them. Although Jessie and Domino didn't like the job at all and had thought about quitting for a whiel now, they would miss the money, as their pokemon weren't all that stong so they couldn't battle trainers and win their money. And Ash and Misty could only help them for so long...  
  
Ash and Misty had a bad day as well. Giovanni had sworn revenge on them for supposedly taking his two best agents' away from him. Though Jessie was classed as one of the worst in Team Rocket, and Domino had been brought down in rank after failing to capture Mewtwo *she let Jessie catch him*. Ash wasn't really scared of him, he could beat him with one tackle attack from Eevee, and Misty could beat him with her Azurill's Water Gun, but Giovanni also had the best weaponry. He had all the technical stuff, and science fiction what-not. He could do anything. But the little group tried to not let all these 'little' things bug them, and worked on the more important things. Like how to not be bored ^^  
  
"God, there's nothing to do here!" Ash whined.   
  
"Well Domino and Jess at least have jobs to find. You're so lucky, we don't have to do that," Misty pointed out.  
  
"No, it's annoying," Domino reminded Misty, "we HAVE to find these jobs, otherwise we can't look after ourselves. We know you're spending too much money on us from your money and we're tired of using you."  
  
"Domino's right. And it's very hard to find a job where we can move around, you know not staying in one city all the time. That's why we've thought about being a mobile vet duo, or camera girls," Jessie said.   
  
"And you guys could be our apprentices, you don't have to sit there doing nothing. Though we couldn't pay you more than half our wages cus you didn't actually sign up," Domino added.  
  
"Why couldn't we sign up?" Ash asked curiously.  
  
"Because we're not old enough, idiot!" Misty said sarcastically.  
  
"Sumimasen," Ash huffed. "Anyway, why don't you just go on the dole? You get money for doing nothing," Ash explained.  
  
"We're bloody bored that's why!" Jessie said stressed.  
  
"Hey! I think I found you a good filming job! All you do is go around filming all sorts of pokemon and send them to Tokyo so they can produce an anime all about pokemon!"Misty ponited to an article in the newspaper.  
  
"Hey that might be good Jess! Wanna take it? I'm only taking it if you do," Domino looked up at Musashi.  
  
"Hai, sounds great! We could be making a part of a tv show! Does it say we're the ones that decide what the show will be about?" Jessie agreed.  
  
"Um... it says you take all decisions of whatever pokemon you're going to film, and they do the rest. It sounds like a great job!" Misty replied.  
  
"OK! Where do we sign up?" Domino jumped off the bed enthusistically.  
  
"Ring them, it's at '8548 5485'," Misty replied, "I don't know if they need a resumé or not."  
  
"Do any of us know Japanese?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yep, I do," Jessie picked the phone up off the receiver.  
  
  
"Moshi moshi? Nihon Poketto Monsuta no kaisha. Tsukitayu hanashimasu," the person on the other end said.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Kore wa shashin no shigoto ni tsui te aru," Jessie spoke fluently. Ash, Misty and Domino were stunned.  
  
"Hai. Anata wa kore o mae ni shita aru kotoga ka?" the person replied as if Jessie never spoke English at all.   
  
Jessie and the Japanese guy went on like this for a while. Domino brought out her Japanese phrasebook and tried to translate parts of it, but Jessie was speaking so fast, Domino only found tomodachi, which was friend. Finally, Jessie came to the end.  
  
"Arigatou arigatou, sayonara!" Jessie said pleasedly. She hung up.  
  
"Well?" Domino asked curiously.  
  
"WE GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!! They're faxing over the confirmation forms, once we fill them outthen fax them back, we're on the job!" Jessie ran up to Domino and hugged her.  
  
  
-M-I-K-A---N-A-L-A---Q-U-I-S-H-T-A-!-  
  
  
As soon as the form was filled out, Jessie faxed it back, along with Domino's photocopied verison. Now they were waiting for the confirmation of what they sent. When they got it, they sat around for a bit, wondering what to do next.  
  
"What kinda things are you guys gunna film?" Ash pulled a biscuit out of the biscuit tin.  
  
"Hmm... I was thinking, once we get enough money, we could tour the world in searh of pokemon. I mean sure there's plenty of pokemon in Johto, Kanto and Kumo, but I wanna see if that's the limits. I wanna know if there are any pokemon in Spain or France..." Jessie daydreamed. SHe took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Hey do we even HAVE cameras?" Domino asked.  
  
Jessie facefaulted with some of the coffee still in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it then let her head drop on the table.  
  
"Oh I knew it was too good to be true," she moaned, "whenever something seems to be going my way I always end up not having the most important but simplest thing."  
  
"We don't exactly have much money to buy some either," Ash considered. Everyone sat glumly in their chairs, although Ash and Misty didn't really have a reason, they just felt they should do it in sympathy.  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't James, er, Gayta have rich parents?" Misty perked up. Jessie nodded.  
  
"And didn't Jes... uh... Bitchybelle want him back and would pay a reward?" Misty added. Jessie nodded again.  
  
"Well why don't we find him, and bring him back to her! We don't care about him anymore so why not?" Misty concluded.   
  
"But he's in Cwoko and so is Bitchybelle! If they're both in Cwoko they would have seen each other," Jessie reminded her.  
  
"Then why are there reward signs up everywhere? There must be a lot of different Cwoko stations," Misty countered.  
  
"I think you might be right," Domino agreed, "Cwoko must be like Team Rocket. There's one big building for it, Cwoko is in Pewter City, Team Rockets, Viridian. That's where the boss is. Then they have all the other agents scattered around the world in their own little houses. The only reason to come back to the big building is to report any big news or to bring soemthing back."  
  
"Well that may be all well and true, but where would we find Gayta? He was always one of the drifters in Team Rocket so he's probably one in Cwoko too," Ash asked.  
  
  
"He isn't very smart, we'll run into him. And if not, we'll tell Bitchybelle we have him, force her to pay the money first, then ditch her! She's probably dumb enough to not get it even after we run away with the money," Jessie said deviously, her Team Rocket Field Agent shining through.  
Ash and Misty sweatdropped.   
  
"Ah heck let's just say we got Gayta to save us the trouble!" Domino stood up and posed, more Team Rocket Field Agent personality.  
  
  
-Y-O-U---C-A-N-T---S-H-O-O-T---A-N-D---Y-O-U---C-A-N-T---B-E---S-E-E-N-!-  
  
  
"Hey Jessiebelle!" Jessie came running up to Jessiebelle who was just outside the huge mansion.  
  
"STOP! GO VILEPLUME!" Jessiebelle squealed in her high pitched Southern accent.  
  
"Woah! Woah woah woah peace girl!" Jessie suddenly halted bringing her fingers up in the peace sign.  
  
"Huh?" Jessiebelle said cluelessly. "Say, where's my darlin James? Doesn't he usually hang around you?"  
  
"Well, that's why we're here. You see, I got sick of James, we all did, so we've decided to exchange him for the reward money," Jessie explained.  
  
"Well surely you can't expect me to swap a HUMAN BEING for money! That's selling a person!" Jessiebelle said innocently, trying to con them out of not wanting the money. Typical selfish bitch.  
  
"Well that's the catch. We want the money first. That way we can be sure you pay us," Ash winked at Misty.  
  
"We'll tell you where we've got James, if you give us the money right here, right now. If you don't then you don't get James and you have to keep searching. In this terrible weather, all day and night. With no clues at all. When you could have given us jsut a little of your wealthy bank account to just save you the trouble..." Misty went on.  
  
"Oh alright! I don't wanna go through all that!" Jessiebelle gave in.   
  
How dumb, giving us money when she knows she could find him through Cwoko, Jessie thought to herself.  
  
Jessiebelle puleld out her wallet and pulled out an IOU card and handed it to Domino.  
  
"No, we don't want an IOU, we want cold ahrd cash," Domino stared at the card, then handed it back. Jessiebelle sighed and took it back. She went to the house and brought back a sack of money.   
  
"There, $500,000," Jessiebelle slumped grouchily at having to give away her money.  
  
"Thanks! Now, for James, we've got him at 9 Pleakly Lane. He's in the shack all ready for you. Have a nice day!" Domino picked up the money and put it in their bag, making sure there was money in there, more than 5 dollar notes. Then they all left the stupid clueless girl.  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
What do you think so far? If I get a review, I'll continue. Just so you know, if I do continue, here's what I've been planning. Giovanni has something to do with everything. Lets just say that Jessie and Domino get some REALLY personal pictures of pokemon. Oh, and some of the pokemon speak a different language! *Yes, other languages, nt pika-talk, or toge-talk. Realy languages like Japanese, Chinese...* 


End file.
